Dance, Dance Resolution
|season=1 |number=22A |image=LoudHouseDannce.PNG |caption= |airdate=September 19, 2016 |production= |writer=Alec Schwimmer Amaris Cavin |director=Chris Savino |guests=Charlie Schalter (DJ) Pamela Adlon (Tabby) Amanda McCann (Giggles) Georgie Kidder (Polly Pain and Haiku) |prev=Raw Deal |next=A Fair to Remember }} " " is the first segment of the 22nd episode of The Loud House. Summary It's the day of Royal Woods Elementary School's Sadie Hawkins Dance, but Lincoln hides from Ronnie Anne because he actually wants to go to the arcade at Gus' Games and Grub, which is having a 2-for-1 deal tonight. When he arrives home, his sisters immediately ask him if Ronnie Anne asked him to the dance, which Lori says is the most important event of a girl's life. Lincoln lies to them, saying that he waited all day for it, but she never came to him. However, later that evening, right before Lincoln can go to the arcade, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy tell him they each found a date for him. Upon hearing this, Lincoln tells them the truth, and they sternly force him to go to the dance so as not to let their respective friends down. At the dance, Lincoln, with help from Clyde, manages to find equal time with each of his four dates - Tabby, an aspiring musician who is Luna's friend; Giggles, a friend of Luan's who attends clown school; Haiku, Lucy's friend who is a poet; and Polly Pain, one of Lynn's roller derby teammates. However, things becomes problematic when Ronnie Anne unexpectedly arrives. Lincoln goes back into hiding, getting Clyde, Liam, Rusty, and Zach to cover for him for Haiku, Tabby, Polly, and Giggles, respectively. As Lincoln attempts to leave while keeping hidden from Ronnie Anne, he eventually bumps into the four girls. They are initially mad at him for running out on them, but they admit that they've been having a great time with his friends and tell him that they're going to spend the rest of the dance with them instead. Then, just as Lincoln thinks he's out of trouble, Ronnie Anne comes up behind him, forcing him to apologize for avoiding her. However, it turns out that Ronnie Anne never really wanted to go to the dance and was actually going to invite him to the arcade. As the dance draws to a close with Lincoln's friends slow-dancing with their respective partners, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne go to the arcade. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 2: It Gets Louder Gallery Lincoln and friends discuss the plan.png Ronnie shrugging.png LincolnRonnieAnne10.png|"To be honest, if I thought you were gonna ask me to the dance tonight, I would have ducked you too." LincolnRonnieAnne12.png|"So, we're cool?" "We're cool." Clyde and Haiku dancing.png|Clyde and Haiku dancing. Liam and Tabby dancing.png|Liam and Tabby dancing. Zach and Giggles dancing.png|Zach and Giggles dancing. Rusty and Polly dancing.png|Rusty and Polly dancing. Lincoln and Ronnie are kissably close.png|"Should we do this?" "I'm game if you are." Lincoln and Ronnie playing Dance Dance Revolution.png External links * Category:Episodes about dancing